User talk:Grovyle4life
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 21:01, 2011 August 25 Page names Please use our page name conventions. William Knight (2000-Onward) should be William Knight (2000). Category:Hicks Surname should be Category:Hicks (surname). Sir Knight Ellis Hicks should be Ellis Hicks (xxxx-yyyy) with birth and death years (page names are based on birth names in genealogy). What does the documentation say about him? Please give your sources. Do not use question marks in page names, it upsets the software. So the father of Baptist Hicks (1519-1565) should be Thomas Hicks (c1450-aft1519), or whatever estimates you can make for his dates. Thurstan 00:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) That's okay, it is all part of the learning process. Sorry if I sounded a bit abrupt, I thought I had better leap in before you created too many that you (or I) had to change. Thurstan 00:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture First, upload mypicture.jpg Then, open page with "edit" (rather than "edit with form" -- edit is on drop down menu). Add image=mypicture.jpg anywhere in , e.g., below surname = Grovyle. Generally, if you see something cool on another page, open with edit, copy, and paste on your page. rtol 16:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Kings and queens I see you add a page on Charles V of France. He had a page already. All Kings of France do. For nobility, it is best to do a search first, as many are there. rtol 16:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC)